a teardrop from the sky
by smilez014
Summary: Oneshot:: Each day, Cam Fisher writes a poem about the 'girl of his dreams.' Each day Claire Lyons wishes they were about her. for ericka!


**a/n: okay so this [semi] co-authored with one of my very best friends: Jesus [ pronounced, Heh-soos .] who is by far one of the most amazing people ever(: the poems are strictly his. and the story,plot, & format is mine :D**

**disclaimer: disclaimed, dear.**

**for Ericka. because she's an amazing bestfriend/sister/partnerincrime/ffbuddy. and since Jesus, hasn't read the final draft this story is as well, dedicated to him. because i know that i can bother these two at 2 am for coffee and tacoes :D you two are amazing!**

* * *

a **teardrop** from the _sky_  
by smilez014  
co-authored with Jesus [ who can be called MetalheadedMaggot for now ]

* * *

**Cam Fisher's blog entry number: 000121**

**Hey guys, okay well this is another poem dedicated to the most beautiful girl in the world.**

A Fantasy Mentality  
If only the ink on the paper could come alive  
The heartfelt words written will prove my love could thrive  
For years, modern day entertainment could not compare  
To the shine of her smile or the flow of her hair  
A poem or painting could only show a fraction size  
Of the beauty that emits from her delightfully round eyes  
May the people go ahead and call me a crazy man  
When I declare thoughts for her to equal a dreamland  
Where my fantasies are given pardon and permission to grow  
And the happiness present when her face is all that shows

( _32 comments _)

* * *

Claire Lyons sighed heavily as she read the latest blog entry from Cam Fisher. Also known as the guy she's fallen head over heals for. She leaned back on her chair and closed her laptop. For as long as she could remember, Cam Fisher has been posting blog entries on Blogspot for nearly a year and a half. And they're all about the 'girl of his dreams.'

Lucky bitch.

The school bell rang, just then, Claire hurriedly got her stuff together and dashed out the classroom door. The school halls were nosily being filled up with students, ready for lunch. Claire held on tightly to her the strap of her bag and made her way to the crowded cafeteria. Claire lined up with a green tray, that matched the color of her sneakers. She piled on a cup of yogurt, a bacon cheese burger, and a root beer. She lazily dumped her money in the palm of the cashier lady and walked over to an empty table.

She plunked her tray on the table and pulled out her iPod. She automatically stuck on her ear phones and drowned out the noise of the crowded cafeteria. The song, "Fluorescent Adolescent" by the Arctic Monkeys started to play. Claire adjusted the volume so it was practically ringing in her ears. She stared at her bacon cheese burger, with no appetite. Claire looked across the cafeteria to find Cam Fisher, scribbling furiously in a spiral notebook. He was probably writing a poem.

For the 'girl of his dreams.'

Claire looked down at her tray. She's known Cam for almost three years. Since the 7th grade. And here they were, sophomores in high school and the most they've ever done was exchange "hi's" in the hallways.

He had no clue Claire Lyons had fallen for him. Including all his stupid little poems about the girl of his dreams. Claire could only wish they were about her. The feeling she got whenever she saw him, was …undeniably painful. Almost like she couldn't breath because she was being suffocated.

She looked up again, this time, she met Cam's green and blue eyes. He smiled at her slowly. She smiled back then pushed back a few blonde strands of hair from her face. Claire looked down at her tray of food, and then back up at Cam. He was busy writing again.

Claire attempted to fight the tears back.

* * *

**Cam Fisher's blog entry number: 000134**

**I've been in love with her for the longest time. And no, it's not some stupid high school crush. This is real.**

My Love is Like a Landslide  
Just a big metaphor, my infatuations appear  
Compared to disasters created to strike fear  
It all starts out exciting with me at the top  
The Earth shakes, and it all starts to drop  
This steep decline downhill is my journey of failures  
With mistakes mounting from little to major  
Now at the bottom of the spread out mess  
Still struggling to climb out, even at my best  
The dirt and gravel surrounds me unmercifully  
And the sadness and regret invades me purposefully

( _48 comments_ )

* * *

Claire read Cam's latest poem in the park, with a Starbucks coffee and her laptop. She spent her Saturday on the park bench, by the small cerulean pond. White swans floated on top of the water peacefully. Over the pond was a large tree, growing pink flowers. Claire stared in amazement as a light breeze came knocking pink petals onto the pond. The pink petals floated gently down the water, like confetti, only less wild.

Claire took a sip from her coffee cup, enjoying the warm and deep aroma of the delicious beverage. She closed her laptop and sat it down next to her. The park was a nearly empty. With just a couple of tourists taking pictures and a few groups of people roaming around the pond. It was peaceful for Claire. Until she saw Cam. He was in a black t-shirt and baggy jeans. He was sitting on the bench right across from her, on the other side of the lake. He was watching the swans, deep in thought.

Claire watched him. Every now and then he would smile to myself, which made Claire smile to herself.

He looked so peaceful, so happy, so… Cam. It was hard to believe he was writing such beautifully depressing poems about some girl.

Who was this girl? Was she beautiful? Was she smart? Did she make Cam laugh? Claire's been following Cam's blogs for almost, ever. And each poem is dedicated to that girl who remains anonymous till today. Claire knew Cam was single. But he was in love.

Who with?

* * *

**Cam Fisher's blog entry number: 000168**

**I am inspired by her.**

A Favorite Experience  
Oh, the thrills and wonders in a person's life  
From the music concerts to roller coaster rides  
All these are great, but my favorite experience remains  
Our conversations, her laughter, all stored in my brain  
All the time spent and all thoughts thought  
The hours past are all but naught  
Waste is a term irrelevant as good to murder  
Because all my intentions are to please and not hurt her

( _76 comments _)

* * *

Claire was tempted to comment this poem. But she resisted the urge. For the past two months, Cam's blogs have gotten a larger fan base and the poems have gotten more meaningful and deep. They all radiated the same meaning. That he was over the top in love with this girl.

It was almost midnight, when Claire read Cam's latest piece. Claire had to admit that they were beautifully done, almost flawless. But Cam was writing about a girl. A girl that was possibly not her. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a messy bun as she laid in bed with her laptop. She never actually told Cam that she thought his poems were good. She never told Cam that she was in love with him. She never told Cam anything. All she did was admire him from afar.

It was a sad life, but in reality, these poems were the only thing that kept Claire close to Cam.

Claire shut off her laptop and closed her eyes tightly. She hugged her pillow to her chest, and let hot tears drip from her face, staining her pale cheeks.

::::

The next morning, Claire was seated in the Westchester subway with once again, her laptop. She had it firmly placed on her lap and logged onto her Blogspot account. As usual, she religiously checked Cam's blog for updates. None. That was weird. Normally, Cam would update at least once a week, if not everyday. She closed her laptop and sighed in exhaustion. Stalking Cam Fisher's social life was getting to be quiet a game. It was almost as if it was an endless game of hide and seek. Where Claire spent most of her time being it.

"Mind if I sit here?" a voice bellowed next to her. Claire looked up to see Cam, himself, standing by her in his leather jacket.

"Sure," Claire nodded and slide over the leather seat for Cam to sit next to her. He stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets and sat down. He looked at his shoes awkwardly. Claire cleared her throat. Cam shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"So…" Claire attempted to start conversation.

"Yeah," Cam said, but didn't look at her. Claire frowned slightly to herself. Cam looked completely awkward and uncomfortable. Was it her? He could have sat next to the old guy eating Taco Bell. He chose to sit next to her.

Claire wanted to speak. But what could she say? She didn't known him that well. What if he thought she was weird for doing so? Claire shook her head, willing to risk it. "Hey, so, I really like your poems."

Cam stopped fidgeting in his seat and looked at her, "what?"

"Your poems," Claire said, "They're remarkable."

"Oh," Cam said, carelessly, "You read my blog?"

Claire nodded sheepishly, as the subway began moving faster. "I have read a couple of them" she lied.

Cam laughed, "oh, gee, that's embarrassing."

"Why?" Claire asked bewildered.

"I just… well, I write them for this girl." Cam said softly, "And I don't think she has a clue."

"Oh," Claire tried not to sound bitter or jealous. "Who is she?"

Cam smiled and turned away from her, "I can't tell you Claire."

"Why not?"

"I just want to stop writing anonymous poems for someone who doesn't care." he said softly.

"I'm sure she would," Claire urged, "if you let the world know who she was."

Cam just laughed a little.

"Maybe she is reading," Claire continued, "maybe she does care."

"Maybe," Cam shrugged uneasily.

"They are beautiful." Claire said. "Amazing."

"Thanks," Cam said, "No one's ever told me they liked them."

"Really?" Claire said shocked.

Cam nodded, "I mean I do get a lot of comments and whatnot, but those are online. In real life, no one ever tells me what they think."

"They are good," Claire said to him with sincerity.

"I was actually considering stopping," Cam said.

"What?" Claire nearly shrieked.

Cam laughed, "Yeah. But I think I won't."

"You shouldn't!" Claire said. "I… well, this is embarrassing, but I check for updates regularly. It's like bigger than FML, GMH, and MLIA put together."

Cam laughed, "You're real funny."

"Oh," Claire blushed, suddenly aware how stalker-like she sounded. All of a sudden, the subway came to a halt. The doors slid open and some people began shifting around to leave or switch seats.

"This is my stop," Cam stood up and turned around, ready to leave. But before he did, he said, "check my blog out tonight."

"Okay," Claire nodded then watched him leave.

* * *

**Cam Fisher's blog entry number: 000169**

**So this is for a devoted reader, Claire Lyons. Who has inspired me to continue on. I'm done writing about the 'girl of my dreams.' so this is for a friend, Claire.**

The Price of Beauty  
Blindness, an ailment experience not only by the blind  
Even those blessed with sight have yet to use the mind  
I turned my eyes toward the first great symbol of amazement  
But the price for this foolish love demanded its payment  
My body and mind were twisted into a thin line of devotion  
Destined to being snapped with the most sensitive of motions  
And that moment, one moment with pain that has yet to begin  
But a small light shone bright through the dim  
A friend was craved during a time of need  
A conversation, some kind words, and my mind was freed  
Appreciation floods my once hallowed shell of an atomic unit  
It spells out happiness from her mouth through the music

**There you go! I hope you liked it Claire, and the 168 poems before this.**

(_ 104 comments_ )

* * *

**a/n: so what did you think? this was my first claire x cam. it might be my last. who knows?**

**a review would be nice and please tell me what you thought about the poems :D**


End file.
